The Paladin Chronicles
by July617
Summary: July the aspiring mage is 16 and finally ready to become a cleric. But is he ready for the Trials it brings. Chapter 1 is up im doing 3 or 4 maybe 5 paragraphs a chapter
1. Chapter 1 Trials and Tribulations

The Paladin Chronicles 

By July

Chapter 1 Trials and Tribulations

Today on his sixteenth birthday a young elf mage is graduating from his apprentice status into a full cleric. His name is July; born in the town of Nhorswood into the gracious world of Athendor he and his fellow clerics must face one last task before they are inducted into the cleric's society. July awakens with a yawn and a quick stretch before he realizes he is late, "Oh damn … I'm late!" he quickly darts through his room getting ready as fast as possible, running back inside to grab his pet ferret twig. He slides down his banister and grabs a biscuit and some ale before running out the door. "Damn even gramps and grandma are already at the ceremony, ugh I need you to start waking me up twig. " He breaks a piece of bread off and gives it to twig who munches on it happily.

"Fellow Nhors We are gathered here today for a special ceremony in which three of our finest aspiring mages are completing there final task to become inducted members of the clerics society here in our fine town of Nhorswoods where we are led by our so called king, Anesdor ... more like a tyrant if you ask me. My apologize now is not the time for politics, now is the time to bring our three apprentices to the stage. July and two others walk up to the stage to be introduced to the crowd. "It is my honor to introduce July the elf ranger, Sten the dwarf berserker, and Ni from the out lands ninja. Now, your final task is to recover the tusk of the dark boar of the forest. Tread lightly my children for this is no mere boar, this beast is tainted with the dark mark of the under lord. Now how you react to this boar and which actions you take will affect you in ways I cannot explain but I say again tread lightly, I don't know how susceptible you three will be or how much resistance you will have but watch out for one another.

As they head into the woods July is stopped by the cleric leader Axemdos " Here my child use this once the beast is down to cure it of its blight. He hands July a white shining bottle, "The mark will be on the boars forehead pour the elixir on the mark and he will be saved. "Yes sir, I will save this creature. But what if the others slay the beast before I save him? "You must, Sten is not human he cannot control his berserker stage he is your real test; you and Ni must bring out his true form and finish him. Without Ni you cannot defeat this thing, whatever he may be; fight with care and remember your training. You will need it.


	2. Ch 2 A sword a day keeps the taint away

The Paladin Chronicles

Chapter 2  A Sword a day keeps the taint away

By: July

July, Ni and Sten head into the black woods treading slowly, only stopping to allow July to listen to the sounds of the forest; "This forest has death looming over it, we must be cautious. Who knows what lies in these woods." Sten looks at July with a dumbfound look, "Bah Boy stop with that bull shit all we need is my Hammer and my rage and this boar will go down faster then a wench at any bar I visit. I have this all wrapped up." Ni looks at July and Sten with a glare "Look I want to move on just like the two of you but I don't think we should kill this boar, he isn't the problem it's the taint controlling him."

July looks at Ni and nods, "Sten she is right we cant just kill this afflicted animal its not right!", Sten stops and throws his hammer into a tree snapping it in half, "Look we have no option we are killing it, there is a man back in the town square that will pay four hundred gold for this boars entire carcass. I am not passing this up, that can buy allot of things we would need." July rolls his eyes and realizes twig is nipping his ear, "Twig senses something. He only nips my ear when something is coming." Sten lets out a hearty laugh and spits in the ground, "That rat doesn't know shit from shine he isn't even worth eating, Ha I have seen women who aren't that stupid; he couldn't find his way out of a crate if he tried."

July ignores Sten's remarks and see's something in the distance, "I think that's it. We can't let it know were here not until we can move in and capture it quickly". Sten laugh's charging at the boar with full force "You're coming home with me you fucking beast!" Sten raises his hammer as he ferociously dashes forward moving in on the boar "Let me show you how the dwarfs, bring down the Hammer!" July and Ni give a quick glance to one another and dash to cut off Sten's attack, Ni tosses a flash bead that blinds both Sten and the boar. July pulls out his net and tosses it on the boar but the boar dodges and charges at July, the boar strikes July and pins him to a tree. Sten recovers from the blindness and strikes the boar knocking it down to its side, he walks over to July and lifting his hammer getting ready to crush July; "I should have done this along time ago, I cant wait to see your face smashed in with my hammer".

Ni jumps in the air and throws her Ninja stars aiming for Sten's arms, the first one misses but the second becomes logged in his wrist causing him to drop his hammer; "I'll kill you next just wait your turn". He turns around and throws his smaller axe pinning Ni into the tree. He turns back around and notices July has disappeared; "OK then you can watch as I kill your friend here" He walks over to Ni hammer at the ready raising it to smash Ni's face in. "NOW!" Ni yells, July falls on top of Sten with his curved blades drawn slicing into Sten's back, he falls to his knee's and July cuts his head off. July helps Ni stand and they walk over to the boar; "I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to save you". The boar stops resisting and lets July use the healing potion and removes the taint inside the boar, It stands and licks July and Ni in the face and runs away. "You think we should bring his head back?" Ni says half smiling at July; "Yea but if we are your carrying the body." July lets out a laugh and they head back into town.


End file.
